A Night to Remember
by Serenitatis Cove
Summary: Christmas is now at Knothole and after an attack on Knothole, things seemed more uneasy. Christmas Eve brings a most unexpected gift and more importantly another Freedom Fighter! R&R please! Catch ya later!


Chapter 5: A Night to Remember

"Hurry up! We're gonna be late!" Sam exclaimed. She and Snively were

running to the War Room. Christmas was only five days away. Sally said

that this meeting was for Knothole's Christmas Party.

They ran into the War Room while Sam burst out, "Present!"

"Great, let's get started," Sally said. They all started discussing what needed to be done. Sam perked up immediately when she heard the word 'entertainment.'

"What?" Sam asked.

"We were hoping you would handle the entertainment," Sally told her.

"Are you kidding?" Sam asked. They were confused by Sam's question.

"I live for music. The Sailor Senshi won't be able to help with this, though. They're all busy right now as it is. But, I should be able to handle this without a problem," Sam

continued excitedly. The party planning was continued late into the evening.

------

Mecha-Sonic was searching the Great Forest again. He heard voices. It sounded like several voices at once. He walked towards them. What he found made him smile an evil smile.

------

"That's it," Sally said. They had just finished the meeting. Sam heard a scream from outside.

"What was that?" she asked.

"What was what?" Snively asked her.

"I heard a scream. It sounded like a cry for help. There it was again," she said, starting to get up. The door slammed open, revealing Mecha-Sonic.

"Mecha? What are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"I'm doing Robotnik's Christmas shopping. You'll fit the budget quite well," Mecha-Sonic said.

"You will do no such thing," Snively stood up for her. Everyone had surprised looks on their faces. Mecha-Sonic threw a canister on the ground and flew up in the air. The canister blew up, revealing a gas.

The Freedom Fighters, Snively, and Sam started coughing. Seconds later,

Sam was the only one standing.

"What? Why aren't you knocked out?" Mecha-Sonic exclaimed.

"I don't go down that easily," she replied calmly. She pulled out two swords from nowhere. Sam and Mecha-Sonic engaged in a battle. Mecha-Sonic had to admit, Sam did have fairly good combat techniques. He soon got her in a position where he finally knocked her out.

He picked up Sonic, Sally, Sam and Snively. He figured Robotnik would want Snively. He carried the four to Robotropolis.

------

Two hours later, Sonic woke up. He saw Snively, Sally, and Sam on the floor next to him, unconscious. He woke them up one at a time.

"I lost? That's a first," Sam said, doubting what she said. Just then, Mecha-Sonic

and a battalion of Swatbots came in. They retrieved the prisoners, losing three Swatbots thanks to Sonic and Sam.

"Nice job," Sonic complimented.

"Thanks. You did a pretty good job too," Sam replied. Sally and Snively were whispering to each other quickly. Soon, they were in the roboticization room.

"So, we finally meet, Samantha," Robotnik said, entering the room. Snively saw her flinch slightly at the name Samantha. Robotnik walked over to her and picked her up by the neck with his robotic arm.

"You're the one who caused my nephew to rebel against me," he said in a low voice.

Snively started to tremble slightly because of what Robotnik was doing to Sam. He had done that to him so many times before.

Robotnik threw Sam across the room. He walked over to her and picked her up

by the throat again.

"You are the reason the rodents are gaining so much ground." He slammed her into a wall but he didn't let go of her.

"There's something about you that doesn't seem right," Robotnik continued. He shoved

her into the roboticizer and incased her in it.

"Don't you dare harm her," Snively said angrily.

"What did you just say to me?" Robotnik growled.

"You heard me. Let her go," Snively shot back. Robotnik strode over to Snively and hit him with his robotic arm. Snively winced but tried hard not to scream out. Sam, in the meantime, was looking for a weakness in the roboticizer.

"Mecha-Sonic, activate the roboticizer," Robotnik said coldly. The roboticizer started its process, but Snively broke free of the Swatbot that had him. He shoved Mecha-Sonic out of the way and stopped the roboticizer.

He saw Sam enveloped in a sparkly white aura. Her locket was pulsing brightly. She was holding off the roboticizer's effects. Snively opened up the glass cylinder and Sam hurried out. Sonic and Sally destroyed the Swatbots in the room. Sam created a purple energy ball and threw at the roboticizer. It blew up instantly.

"No!" Robotnik cried out. He ran, or tried to, towards Sam. With a flick of her arm, he was slumped against the wall, unconscious. Mecha-Sonic came charging at her, but Snively stood in between them.

"Get out of the way, Snively," Mecha-Sonic growled.

"No," Snively calmly told him. Sam grabbed Mecha-Sonic's head from behind. It started glowing green and Mecha-Sonic slumped to the ground. Sam grabbed Snively, Sonic, and Sally and disappeared in a blue aura. They reappeared in Knothole. As soon as the others let go, Sam fell to the ground unconscious.

"Sam!" Snively exclaimed and went to her side immediately.

"She's probably tired from fighting the roboticizer's effects away from her," Sonic

said. "I'll take her to get some rest," Snively said. He picked Sam up and carried her out of the room.

-----

"Are we there yet?" Rouge the Bat asked.

"Not yet," her companion, Shadow the Hedgehog, said. He looked like Sonic except he had black fur with red streaks. He had a tuft of white fur on his chest and shoes that

differed from Sonic's. They continued walking to their destination.

------

Sam woke up after a long rest. "Hey! Anybody around?" she called.

Snively walked into the room. "Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"Yeah, I did," she said, sitting up.

"I would hope so. You slept for four days," he told her.

"Four days! It's Christmas Eve! I didn't get my job finished! I haven't even started!" she exclaimed.

"Relax," Snively said, "I did that for you."

"You did? How?" she asked.

He smiled. "You're not the only one who knows how to use a cell-phone."

"Oh. I gotta get home and get ready for the party," Sam said, standing up and opening her portal.

"See you soon. I have the best gift for you," Snively said.

"You didn't have to get me anything," Sam said.

"Trust me, I did and it's worth it," he replied. "Okay, see you later!"

She gave him a quick kiss and left. Snively smiled. He knew she was going to be surprised when he gave her her gift. Snively couldn't wait until the Christmas party.

------

Sam was at home, flipping through her closet. She was looking for something to wear to the Christmas party. She finally found the perfect outfit. She started getting herself ready for the party.

------

The War Room was ablaze with the Christmas spirit. Snively was helping set up the stage. He was looking forward to the party. Sonic walked up.

"So, what _did_ you get for Sam?" he asked. Snively pulled out a small black box. Sally, Antoine, and Bunnie walked up.

"What is to being in zat box?" Antoine asked.

"It's Sam's Christmas present," Snively answered and he opened the box. Sally saw the ring.

"Oh my gosh!" Sally put a hand to her mouth.

"You're going to ask her?" Sally said, excited.

"Ask her what?" Sonic asked, confused. Snively told him, and Sonic was just as excited.

------

An hour later, the War Room was filled with Mobians. Sam was at the door when Tails greeted her.

"Hi Sam!" he said excitedly.

"Hey Tails! Is Snively here yet?" Sam replied.

"Yeah, come on!" Tails said. Sam followed him inside. Snively was talking with Sally, Sonic, Antoine, and Bunnie.

"Hello Sam," he said as coolly as possible. She gave him an odd look and shrugged.

The time passed quickly, and Sam had a blast singing for everyone. Mina Mongoose came up to her.

"Why don't you a break for a while?" she asked. "I'll cover for you."

"Okay. Thanks Mina," Sam said. She walked over to Sally.

"Hey, why's everyone acting so weird?" Sam asked.

"I'm not sure," Sally said nonchalantly.

Later, Sally stood on the stage. "Everyone, your attention please. It is now time to exchange gifts," Sally announced.

Sam looked everywhere for Snively. She went by the tree to look for the gift she got him. Only, she never got him one because she was in a four-day coma. She turned around and saw everyone looking at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Sam, you are to report to zee stage in order to get your gift," Antoine said.

"Yeah, but where's Snively?" she asked.

"He's gonna meet ya there," Sonic said. Sam walked up to the stage, heart racing. Why is everyone looking at me? she wondered. She made it to the stage and saw Snively up there waiting for her.

She noticed his nervous, but excited look. She looked of into the crowd and saw everyone staring at them.

"Um, Snively, why is everyone staring at us?" she asked quietly. Snively took a deep breath and knelt down. He took one of her hands.

"Samantha Annaliese Brody," he said. "I love you. I would do anything for you, and you know that," he continued. Sam's eyes were tearing up with happiness. He pulled out the box and opened it. Inside it was the most beautiful ring Sam had ever seen.

"Sam, will you marry me?" Snively continued. Sam was shocked. She wasn't expecting this at all.

Snively put the ring on her left ring finger. She still didn't reply. He stood, still

waiting for her answer.

"Yes," she said.

"Yes? You said yes?" Snively asked her, excitement filling his voice. She nodded and came over to him. She hugged him and he wiped away her tears of happiness. "Tears don't suit your personality at all," he said softly in her ear. She just smiled and kissed

him.

"Eeeeww!" Tails cried out. They broke off the kiss and walked off the stage. All either one could do was smile and hold the other's hand.

------

Shadow and Rouge had just entered Knothole.

"Where is everyone?" Rouge wondered aloud.

"There are lights on in that building over there," Shadow said, pointing at the War Room. They walked towards it and entered. When they entered, they felt out of place. Rouge saw two people, one who she recognized and the other she didn't. They walked up to them.

"So, the rumors are true. Snively rebelled against his uncle," Rouge said. Sam and

Snively turned around, as did the Freedom Fighters. Knuckles was there also and

glared at Rouge. She returned the glare with just as much hatred.

"Hey, hey, hey. No need for the glares on Christmas," Sam said. Rouge looked at Sam.

"Who's this?" she asked. "This," Snively replied, wrapping his arms around Sam, "is my friend, Sam."

"Oh, how close are you two?" Rouge asked. They both smiled and Sam brought up her left hand.

"You're engaged? When did this happen?" Rouge asked.

"About an hour ago," Sam replied.

"So, when's the wedding?" Sally asked. They both looked at each other.

"I guess you haven't planned that far," Rouge said.

"What's that necklace mean?" Shadow asked.

"Sit down, grab something to eat, and we'll explain everything," Snively said. Rouge was surprised by how he let his speech relax.

-------

Robotnik was sitting in the Main Control Room that evening. The city had been fairly quiet the past four days. He was amazed by Sam's incredible abilities. He didn't approve of her at all and was angry that Snively liked her. And what was shown four days ago, he acted like he liked her a lot.

-------

"That's pretty confusing," Shadow said. Just then, a guard from Sam's palace appeared. He gave her a document and left quickly. Sam opened it and read it, growing pale.

"No," she said. "No. No, no, no." She was on the verge of crying.

"Sam, what's the matter?" Snively asked alarmed. She weakly handed him the document. He read it and grew solemn.

"Oh, well, I guess that ruins everything," he said quietly.

"What's wrong?" Shadow asked, not understanding what was wrong. Snively passed the document to the others. Sam stood and left the War Room and Snively followed after her.

"What's it say?" Sonic asked.

"They have to break up. Sam has to marry someone royal," Sally said.

"Bummer," Sonic replied.

------

Sam was sitting by the Power Ring Pool.

"Are you okay?" Snively asked, sitting next to her.

"This is the most horrible thing that has ever happened to me," she said quietly.

"I'm happy and I have everything I could ever want. Then, it gets snatched away from me faster than it happened," she continued.

"Sam, it will all work out. You just watch," Snively said soothingly.

She smiled slightly. "You always know what to say," she said back. They held onto each other for the rest of the night.

-------

"Why won't you let her do this? She's finally happy," Alex shouted.

"Because I am her father and what I say goes," Raciel, the king of the universe, said.

"Haven't you ever noticed how she used to walk with a slow stride before she met him?! She walks much faster and if she could fly, she would," Alex retorted. "Where've you been her whole life? She could have needed you then," she continued.

"Hold your tongue, young soldier," Raciel said.

"Forget it. Have fun ruining her life, jerk!" Alex shouted before leaving. Raciel sighed. He could tell that he wouldn't hear the end of it.

--------

The morning's light woke Sam up. She saw snow all around her and Snively sleeping beside her. She noticed a blanket for each of them. She remembered what had happened the previous night. She didn't want to do it. She was happy and to her, that was all that mattered.

"Sam? How long have you been awake?" Snively groggily asked.

"I just woke up," she replied. They laid there in silence.

-----

Shadow and Rouge were watching Snively and Sam from a tree.

"It's a shame what they have to go through," Rouge said quietly. She didn't want the two

on the ground to hear them. She couldn't believe what happened to them last night.

Rouge thought it wasn't fair.

"There's someone coming," Shadow whispered. They looked down and saw four of Sam's guards. And from their position, Sam didn't look pleased to see them. They watched the events before them take place quietly.

-----

"Samantha," a guard said. Sam looked up and saw four guards.

"Great," she muttered.

"Can't she stay here for a few more hours?" Snively asked.

"No, King Raciel wishes to see her right away," the first guard said.

"My new 'dad'," Sam said sarcastically.

"May she stay until after breakfast?" Snively asked. The guards looked at each other.

"I suppose that wouldn't do any harm," a different guard said. The guards disappeared in a blue aura and the two got up. They walked to the Mess Hall solemnly. People gave them looks of sympathy. They walked in, got their breakfast, and sat down by Sonic and Sally. No one said a word. Sam picked at her food. She wasn't all that hungry. Soon, it was after breakfast, meaning Sam had to leave.

Snively and Sam stood together.

"You do realize I didn't want this, don't you?" Sam asked. The guards showed up.

They hugged and Sam said, "I'm not giving up that easily."

"Just don't get yourself in trouble," Snively spoke softly into her ear.

"I'll try not to," she said, with what could hardly be called a small smile. They kissed and stayed in that position until the guards pulled Sam away and disappeared in the familiar blue aura. Snively sighed heavily.

He couldn't believe that the best thing that had happened to him got taken away. He knew Sam felt exactly the same way. He could sense it by the way she kissed him. He quietly walked up to his hut.

------

"Her royal highness, Princess Samantha," a guard said. Sam walked in with her head bowed. To everyone in the room, it was a sign of weakness.

"Samantha, is it true that you were about to be engaged to someone who is not royal?" King Raciel asked.

"Yes," she said quietly. She still had her engagement ring on and was twisting around her finger.

"You are now to stay within the palace walls until you have a marriage offer that I approve of," Raciel said.

"What!? Doesn't it matter how I feel? I was so happy. Did you have to go and destroy our happiness? I don't even want to have the universe," Sam said, starting to cry.

"My decision has been made. You are dismissed," Raciel replied. It was evident that that was his final decision and he wasn't going to change his mind. Sam started to walk out but stopped.

"I accepted his offer. Nothing you say or do will change my mind," she said before walking out.

"What do you plan on doing, your highness?" the guard asked.

"Contact all of the other planets. Tell them to bring their eldest prince if they have one. She needs to marry someone royal," Raciel said.

A figure behind a pillar gasped. They then ran towards Sam's room, dodging people right and left.

"Sam! Dad's going to make you marry someone else!" the figure exclaimed quickly.

"Sophia, what are you talking about?" Sam asked, not understanding what Sophia said.

"Dad is going to try and make you marry someone who is royal," Sophia said slower.

"I don't even want the throne to the universe. What should I do lil' sis?" Sam asked Sophia.

"I don't know. We both know you don't want the throne and I do," Sophia replied.

"That's it! We just gotta change our order to where you're first-in-line and I'm second-in-line," Sam said excitedly.

"Yeah, but it's not going to be that easy," Sophia said. Sam sighed and stood. She left the room and went to the recording studio. It was a birthday gift from the king and she never really got to use it. Sam walked in and called her friends.

"Yeah, can you come over for awhile? No, I'm not at Mobius. I'm at the palace. It's a long, miserable story. Anyways, I want to record 'Suddenly'," Sam, said into her phone. She hung up and waited for her friends to arrive.

-----

A few weeks later, Sam was on bed rest. She was fairly close to being on her deathbed and was very weak. She rarely ate, drank, smiled, or tried to do anything with music.

All she did was listen to princes talk about themselves and why they should get married and think about Snively. She often played with her engagement ring. Raciel told everyone she'd be fine when they told him of her depressed state.

Sam closed her eyes and went, unknowingly, into a coma.


End file.
